The Search Continues
フリーザ のベジータ！！ |Rōmaji title = Wakusei Furīza Nanbā Sebunti Nain　Fukkatsu no Bejīta!! |Literal title = Planet Freeza No. 79 — Vegeta Recovers!! |Series = DBZ |Number = 42 |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = April 4, 1990 |English Airdate = August 24, 2005 |Manga = The Return of Vegeta |Edited = Hunt for a Dragon Ball *Who's Who?! |Previous = Look Out Below |Next = A Friendly Surprise }} フリーザ のベジータ！！|Wakusei Furīza Nanbā Sebunti Nain　Fukkatsu no Bejīta!!|lit. "Planet Freeza No. 79 — Vegeta Recovers!!"}} is the seventh episode of the Namek Saga and the forty-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 4, 1990. Its original American airdate was August 24, 2005. Summary At the military complex, Vegeta's underwater therapy continues. His anger at Kakarot makes the fluid around him boil just a bit faster. Back at Wukong Hospital, on Earth, Goku sneaks down a flight of stairs in the middle of the night and escapes as Chi-Chi sleeps in her chair next to his bed. Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Zaacro make their way through a desert in search of their next Dragon Ball. Zaacro explains that Raiti had to stay home and attend to some of his own business. According to Bulma's Dragon Radar, the Dragon Ball is moving in their direction. In the distance, they see a giant tornado, inside which the Dragon Ball is whirling around. Krillin suggests they wait for the storm to die down, but Zaacro tells them that on his planet, the tornadoes twist for ages. Krillin and Gohan prepare to blast the tornado, but Bulma stops them, saying they might destroy the Dragon Ball as well. The tornado changes direction, and chases after Bulma and Zaacro. Gohan flies up and into the funnel and makes his way down until he recovers the Dragon Ball. He then fires a Masenko at the base of the funnel, dissipating the tornado, and leaps to safety. In a rocky wasteland, Goku unwraps his bandages and puts on his gi. He takes off and begins to fly, but the pain of his injuries soon gets to him, and he begins to fall. The next Dragon Ball is located in a dense evergreen forest. Krillin pulls a branch off a nearby tree to make a torch, and they are met with a frightening sound. They continue onward, and discover that they are not in an evergreen forest at all, but on the back of a gigantic bird named Treedon, which suddenly takes flight. The bird flies up a mountain toward a great castle. Soon other giant birds spot the Dragon Ball-seeking hitchhikers and hungrily peck at them. In order to escape, they jump, and free-fall towards the castle below. Goku pants at the top of a rocky cliff. Screaming, he shatters some of the rock formations around him. He slips, and though momentarily catching himself, falls to the rocky floor below. He tells himself he will not be able to defeat the Saiyans at this rate. At the castle, Zaacro, Gohan and Krillin peer through a window at a sleeping giant. Bulma says that the Dragon Radar indicates the Dragon Ball is very near, sees what they are looking at, and nearly wakes the giant with a scream. The other three leave her there, then quietly go about searching the giant's bedroom, but have no luck. The giant stirs, then turns his head to reveal the Dragon Ball hanging from his ear. The other three join together and pull the Dragon Ball free, but wake the giant in doing so. At the hospital, Master Roshi and the Ox-King have looked everywhere they can think of, but have not been able to find Goku. Chi-Chi loses her temper, and once again compares her brave son to her good-for-nothing husband. Bulma and Zaacro climb into the giant's toy airplane as Gohan and Krillin keep the giant busy long enough for her to get the engine started. Their attacks are largely unsuccessful, and it is Bulma who rescues them with the airplane. She flies them back down to sea level, and Krillin glances back at the mountain, but does a double take because it looked as if the castle was not there. At second glance the castle is there, but it has changed from a medieval style castle to an Arabic style. Goku leaps from bluff to bluff, then flattens out into a controlled glide. He looks like he has finally hit his stride. Back at the military base, the attending doctor checks some readings, then drains the fluid out of Vegeta's chamber. He stands upright and opens his eyes, the right one now completely healed. The doctor informs him that his tail did not recover, but Vegeta says it will grow back in its own time. He flexes his arms, and smiles over his complete recovery. Major Events *Bulma, Gohan and Krillin continue their search for the Dragon Balls on Fake Namek. *Goku sneaks out of the Hospital and returns to the Gizard Wasteland for training. Battles *Gohan and Krillin vs. Stone Giant Appearances Characters *Vegeta *Goku *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Gohan *Krillin *Zaacro *Treedon *Master Roshi *Ox-King *Plant Frieza No. 79 Malaka's race doctor Locations *Fake Namek *Planet Frieza 79 *Earth **West City **Wukong Hospital **Gizard Wasteland Objects *Medical Machine *Dragon Radar Differences from the manga *With the exception of the final scene where Vegeta leaves the Medical Machine, the entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 42 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 42 (BDZ) pt-br:O planeta Freeza Nº 79! Vegeta é revivido fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 042 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z